leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChickenRave/Mackal, the Hat of Insanity
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Mackal, the Hat of Insanity is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities | }} }} | }} |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |range = 0 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 120 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} Quotes Upon selecting Mackal: *At your service! Game start: *This will be amusing to watch! Walking: *I wonder how long this is going to take! *I should install legs on the Hat. I wouldn't have to wear shoes! *This is exciting, but boring at the same time. Jokes: *I am known for having an amazing sense of humor. If you don't laugh, you get stabbed! *What is white, then suddenly red? Their underwear when I'll stab their bums! *Why don't they scream while being buried alive? No one wants to die with the taste of dirt in their mouth! Taunts: *'Near Shaco:' I feel very honored to meet you. Let's have some tea, then a knife fight. *The Hat is talking to me! whispering aggressively Stab! Stab! Stab! Spell quotes: *'Upon casting HatBot:' It just wants to hug! And kill you! *'Upon casting Catch!, all enemies touched and Mackal hear:' Timeout, sweetheart! Lore Mackal is a psychopath who craved to kill people as he wished, but didn't want to be sent in prison for his crimes. He came up with the idea of creating a top hat that looked so evil he could blame it for his crimes, saying it's speaking to him. After being sent a few times to rot in an asylum, he started going even crazier than ever and hearing his hat whisper in his ear, killing people making it silent for a while. After five years of murder and insanity he gave up, embraced his madness and followed Shaco's path to the League of Legends. Advice *Not using the Hat Trick effect when it's available will make you throw hats at turrets. Instead of using melee attacks, this trick will make you gain some useful range. *Your passive effect will allow you to gank other lanes easily. Pink wards are the only vision item able to see you. *While using Catch! on enemy champions is useful to neutralize them and deal a lot of damage, using it to protect allies gives the enemies an opportunity to make very efficient zone spells when the Hat explodes and you're all gathered in a small area. Category:Custom champions